Crystals of Doom
Crystals of Doom is a case featured in Criminal Case Crystal Curse as the First case of the game. It is the first case of the game's season 1. And the first one to take place in Trixies Square. Plot You are the new addition to the Lucy Town Police Department, that just got installed. You meet the Cheif called Felicia Rustbolt who explains that the lucy town has had a trendmus amount of criminal activity. But none of them has been threatening to human life. But now a murder happend, and your mission is to solve the murder. When you get to the crime scene, you are met by Edward Fishbach who just came out of the blackwood forest after taking a picture of a green seagull. It was later revealed that the killer was the Preist Simone Algar. She appearently had some kind of grudge against Samuel but never specifies why. She was sentenced to 40 Years in prison, the last thing the player herd her say is that The Oder Knows! Summary Victim Samuel Braig Murder Weapon Stun Gun Killer Simone Algar Suspects Quasi Suspects NOTE: Looks and Atributes are pointless for Quasi Suspects. They are still there becouse they kinda counts as suspects. Killers Profile * Killer is 6'2" * Killer is Christian * Killer has acsess to Hospital Equipment * Killer Drinks orange juice * Killer has purple clothing Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Blackwood Entrance (Clues: Victims Body; Stun Gun; Backpack) * Atopsy Victims Body (01:00:00) Atribute: Killer is 6'2" tall * Analyze Stun Gun (00:30:00) (New Suspect: Adam Patrick) * Talk to Adam Patrick (New Crime Scene: Living Room) Atribute: Killer has acsees to Hospital Equipment * Investigate Living Room (Clues: Notebook) * Analyze Notebook Atribute: Killer is Christian * Examine Backpack (New Suspect: Molly Kimson) * Talk to Molly Kimson (New Suspect: Gelert Kyll) * Talk to Gelert Kyll Chapter 2 * Investigate Tree (Clues: Trunk; Torn Paper) * Examine Trunk (Clue: Talisman) * Analyze Talisman (02:30:00) (New Suspect: Simone Algar) * Talk to Simone Algar (New Crime Scene: Church) * Investigate Church (Clues: Torn Bible; Broken Painting) * Examine Torn Bible (New Clue: Bible) * Analyze Bible (02:00:00) Atribute: Killer drinks Orange Juice * Examine Broken Painting (New Clue: Painting) * Talk to Molly Kimson * Examine Torn Paper (New Clue: Note) * Examine Note (Lab Sample: DNA) * Analyze DNA (00:05:00) * Talk to Adam Patrick Chapter 3 * Talk to Gelert Kyll (New Crime Scene: Couch) * Investigate Couch (Clues: Fingerprint) * Analyze Fingerprints (01:00:00) (New Suspect: Catharine Comberbatch) * Talk to Catharine Comberbatch * Talk to Simone Algar (New Crime Scene: Church Altar) * Investigare Church Altar (Clues: Candle) * Analyze Candle (00:30:00) Atribure: Wears Purple Clothing * Quasi Suspect: Maria Jason * Take care of the killer now! The Crystal Oder (1/6) * Talk to Molly Kimson * Investigate Blackwood Entrance (Clues: Broken Badge) * Examine Broken Badge (Clue: Crystal Badge) * Analyze Crystal Badge (02:30:00) (Quasi Suspect: Liza Hagenstom) * Talk to Liza Hagenstom (Reward: Burger) Trivia * The cause of death and murder weapon along whit the time the Killer was sentenced to jail is a refrence to the "A Killer among us" case of the original Criminal Case.